


The Eve of Battle

by Spooksbot



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooksbot/pseuds/Spooksbot
Summary: The night before a battle during the Valm Campaign, Tharja pays Robin a discrete visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I was feeling quite lonely and wanted to write some fluffy self-insert between Robin and Tharja, and that's all this is. It's intended to be ambiguously set during the Valm arc, so it can be placed at any point in the timeline after the Shepherds arrive in Valm if you're a stickler for that kind of thing.

_Snapping her books shut with a sigh, Robin leaned back in her chair and ran calloused fingers through her hair. She'd been tasked with providing the next morning's battle strategy, as usual, and was fairly confident that she'd come up with something flawless. Taking one last cursory glance at the map that lay spread across her desk, the tactician nodded and let herself relax, allowing the noises of the surrounding camp to come into focus once more. She could hear the sounds of drunken revelry from around the fire, Vaike's booming voice loud and clear above all else. He'd feel rough come the dawn, but she'd accounted for that completely. With a smile, she turned sideways in her seat and made to stand up in an effort to join her friends and allies, but a sudden breeze from the back of her tent caught her attention._

"...Robin."

_The voice was quiet yet sharp, and Robin knew exactly who it was, even before she turned around._

"Good evening, Tharja," _she replied, standing up and stretching her arms, having been sat down and poring over her plans for a number of hours now._ "You can use the door, I hope you know," _Robin added, a smile playing across her face as the dark mage slid into her tent. The woman was tall, slender and had an uneasy grace about her. Her movements were fluid, almost spectral, and her dark attitude only served to add to the uncomfortable feeling her presence had on most. None of this fazed the tactician, however. Not anymore. It'd been some time since the Plegian had joined the Shepherds, and Robin had grown accustomed to Tharja's oddities._

"I missed you at dinner," _she stated bluntly, seemingly gliding across the floor and perching herself neatly on a stool near Robin's bedroll._ "Busy afternoon?"

 _Shoving her hands in her coat pockets, Robin shrugged and stepped towards the raven-haired mage._ "Oh, the usual. We had a war council at noon, and then I've been working on our strategy for tomorrow since we packed up for the day. I'm confident," _she stated._ "So long as everything goes to plan, victory is within our grasp."

"Good."

_Tharja was a woman of few words, and this day was apparently no different. Robin knew what she was here for, though, and reached for a tome from her shelf. The book in question was heavy, the binding thick and stiff as if it had never been opened. Holding it out for her to take, Tharja snatched it from Robin's grasp and peeked inside the cover briefly before clutching it close to her chest._

"That's something we salvaged from the last battle. I've looked it over and it seems like it could be a useful spell for our mages to learn, but I'm not sure if it's safe to use. Could you check it for hexes or traps, and let me know?"

_Tharja nodded curtly, then placed the tome beside the stool she was sat on before standing up and stepping into Robin's zone of personal space. Not that she minded, of course. The two women had been seeing each other discretely for some time now, and this was likely the other reason for the dark mage's visit. With slender arms, Tharja reached up and wrapped them gently around Robin's neck. A ghost of a smile flickered across her usually neutral at best expression for a fraction of a second, and Robin found herself grinning like a teenager._

_Opening her mouth to speak, Robin was immediately cut off before she could even make a sound, as Tharja pressed her lips against her own. The woman knew exactly what she wanted, that much was clear. Letting her do as she wished, Robin placed her hands on Tharja's hips, relishing the feeling of the mage's ample curves beneath her fingertips. They remained embraced for what seemed an age, gently kissing each other as Robin's hands wandered across her lover's body, Tharja slowly pulling the two of them towards the bedroll on the floor._

_Playfully, Robin hooked her foot behind Tharja's leg, tripping the two of them backwards. She spun them around, and collapsed onto her bedsheets first, catching the Plegian as she fell on top of her. Huffing quietly, Tharja glowered at Robin and muttered something under her breath._

"Was that a curse?" _Robin chuckled, her hands reaching up to play with Tharja's hair as she simmered with mock-fury. This quickly calmed her down, and Tharja rolled over to lay next to the woman she'd been enamoured with since they'd first met._

"Don't do that again, or it will be a curse next time," _she said coldly, as Robin clambered on top of her and rested on her thighs._

"If you say so," _replied Robin, her voice almost sing-song as she reached down to kiss the mage once more. Their lips brushed against one another, and Robin couldn't help but sigh contentedly._ "I wish we could stay here forever. I care about you, Tharja. Deeply so. Stay with me, for as long as we draw breath."

_Tharja's expression changed immediately upon hearing the tactician's declaration of her feelings. Cackling quietly in an open display of glee for the first time that night, she embraced Robin tightly as they gazed into each other's eyes._

"Trust me, I will. For as long as we draw breath, and then beyond."

 _They shared another kiss, this time, a deeply passionate and sensual experience, before Robin rolled back onto her side and pulled her bedsheets over the two of them._ _Cuddling up close to the broody woman she cared so deeply for, she whispered_ "Stay with me tonight. For luck," _then curled up beside her lover. It wasn't long before the pair of them drifted off to sleep, any nervousness about the battle the next morning all but forgotten in the wake of a comfortable night's sleep in each other's arms._


End file.
